As in the past, the goal of the Management, Administration and Biostatistics Core (A) is to assist the three Projects and the other two Cores by combining scientific management, administrative support, biostatistical expertise and common equipment maintenance into a single core function; and providing these services in a centralized and coordinated fashion. To achieve its goal, the Core will pursue the following specific aims: provide scientific leadership and management and monitor progress and compliance with the research objectives. This will be done by the PI and the Associate Program Directors, Drs. Jilka and O'Brien. The Core will also provide administrative support. This will be done by the PI and the Administrator of this Program Project, Mark Mosby. Mr. Mosby is also a Medical Service Manager for the Center for Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bones Diseases and the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism. Mr. Mosby will be aided by the rest of the administrative staff of the Center for Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bone Diseases and the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism. Furthermore, Core A will provide biostatistical expertise by Dr. Roberson, the Chair of the UAMS Department of Biostatistics, and Mr. Thostenson, a master's trained biostatistics research associate. Finally, this Core will be responsible for centralized common equipment maintenance.